Storm
by MrsCharmander
Summary: When a storm drives Rose and her friends back from Hogwarts, she decides to see if her boyfriend needs any help studying. Big mistake. Scorpius/Rose


**Prompt: Write about your OTP breaking up**

"Hey Scorp!" I laughed, plonking myself on to Scorpius Malfoy's lap early Sunday morning. I grab a bagel from his plate and wrap my arms around his neck, as he kisses me on the cheek. A year in to our relationship, and a kiss on the cheek still gives me goosebumps.

"Hey Rosie" he mumbles, turning away from me to continue talking with his Slytherin friends. I've been joining him at breakfast at the Slytherin table since the start of the year, despite the fact that they're all a grumpy bunch. But I got on pretty well with a few of them, I'd even become friends with one of the girls, an ice blonde called Melody Nott.

"So Scorp, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together today? Seeing as last Hogsmeade weekend you had that detention?"

"Uh, Rose I thought I might stay here for the day actually. Catch up on Transfig, you know I'm ghastly at it." He muttered around his mouthful of toast, looking at me with those grey eyes. Merlin, those eyes. I could write a book about those eyes.

"Oh! Well I could stay and help if you want? I am top of the class, after all. We could have a study da-"

"-No Rose, it's fine, really! Have fun with your friends. I know for a fact that Alice has been complaining that you don't spend enough time with her and Faye anymore." He interrupted.

"You sure?" I enquire, my voice lifting a bit at the end. Gosh, I'm lucky. Not only does my boyfriend want to do well in school, but he insists I go have a fun day with my friends.

"Of course, Rosie. Have fun." He kisses my nose, making me giggle and blush, which might look cute for some girls, but a blushing Weasley is a fairly tomato-esque look.

I didn't notice Scorpius' friends exchanging glances and he kissed me.

*****

"I can't believe we got sent home! Like, I guess it's a bit cold, but nothing a good Butterbeer can't fix."

"Faye, it's the biggest storm in like 9 years. There's snow everywhere."

"Alright, maybe Firewhiskey then!"

Alice and I laugh at our best friend as we walk back from Hogsmeade, having been sent home by the teachers. They said it was too "dangerous" for us to be out in this weather.

My Gryffindor scarf kept flapping up in my face due to the gale, so I tucked it under my coat and pulled my beanie down tighter over my plaited hair.

We finally reached the warmth of the castle, much to my relief. No matter what Faye said, I was still happy we were sent back. Though it did give me a free afternoon! Maybe I should go see if Scorp was in his Common Room studying. I felt bad now that I'd had a whole morning to enjoy myself while he'd been stuck in the castle, reading.

I waved goodbye to my friends and started trooping towards the dungeons. I got to the old portrait and said the password, which Scorpius had told me about 9 month in to our relationship. _Moonbeam_. How very mysterious.

When I walked in the Common Room, I saw Melody laying on the green plush couch, reading.

"Hey Mel. Whatcha reading?" I asked leaning against the back of the couch and taking off my gloves.

"_Fireball_. It's about some bloke who goes to live with this colony of dragons, and becomes sort of their leader. It's pretty decent, I guess. What are you up to? And why are you back from Hogsmeade so early?" Melody puts her book aside and sits up to talk to me properly. It's a pretty regular sight for me to be in the Slytherin Common Room these days, seeing as Scorpius isn't well liked in the Gryffindor rooms. We spend most of our time down here or in private rooms.

"Massive storm, we all got sent home. Any idea if Scorp is in his dorm?"

Melody's face looked sad for a moment, but she quickly replaced it with a blank expression. Stupid Slytherins and their facial control! How was I supposed to tell what they were thinking?

"Rosie, you might not want to go in there." she says, her eyes guilty and looking at the ground. What? My tummy clenched nervously as I tried to work out what she meant.

"Mel, what do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to go in there?" I demand, trying to catch her eye, but she was firmly focused on the cover of her book, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is it Al? Coz I know that Alice went to the Great Hall, so they're not making out on his bed, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that Rose. It's...Well, it's just... Scorpius, he's with... Well he's with a girl."

I went cold, all over. Not just in my gloved hands or my flushed cheeks, but way down in to my core. Scorpius was with someone? And all of Slytherin knew?

"I wanted to tell you Rose, I did! But everyone said that it would be unfair to you and that you needed to find out yourself! I'm so sorry Rose!"

Ignoring her, I stomped towards the stairs to the Boys' Dorms, not knowing if I was more angry or heartbroken. I pushed open the door, and see Scorpius. Going at it. With Lily. Lily Potter. My little cousin. The girl who I taught to fly a broom, who swapped magazines with me, who I went shopping with just a month ago, had her tongue down my boyfriends throat. And my _boyfriend._ Scorpius, the boy that I had trusted with my life, who I'd shared secrets with, cried to, cried over, the boy who I thought was the love of my life. He was making out with my fifteen year old cousin. No wonder they were both Slytherins. They'd been doing thing for, what, months? Weeks? And I'd never had a clue.

"Scorpius FUCKING Malfoy! You, are so very dumped!"

**A/N Well that was that. It was really hard, trying to break up Scorose. Hopefully you liked it though! I figured that, coz so many people ship Lily and Scorpius, that if anything were to break up my OTP it should be Lily. Anyway, I hope you liked that, and I might make a second chapter to this if people review saying they'd like one. It just felt a bit abrupt to me, so maybe other people will want to know what happened. Or I could do a different POV, that might be cool. Anyway, please review telling me if you think I should do that, and your thoughts on the story!**

**Question: My OTP is obviously Scorose, what's yours?**


End file.
